oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Soleki Leeru Fila
| jname = --- | rname = Soreki Reelu Feera | ename = Soleki Leeru Fila | first = To be determined | affiliation = Aevervahs Island (current) | age = 17 | height = 5'4 | weight = 115 pounds | occupation = Shaman | birthday = October 13 | status = Alive | residence = Aevervahs Island | alias = Mighty Hand Fila | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Fila is one of the most stoic, stone-faced and stalwart people of Aevervahs island, showing to only break her revered attitude around certain people. Next in line to be considered the high shaman of her island, Fila has a lot riding on her shoulders as her eighteenth birthday rolls around the corner. Appearance A fair-tan-skinned girl with bright white tattoo markings lining her body all over and head of platinum taupe hair with two pointed ears sticking out of the low hanging bob-style haircut. Amber eyes rest inside of her skull. Fila favors wearing a ceremonial garb most times, reminiscent of a bikini of all things with flowing pieces of cloth that hand down for modesty's sake. Detached sleeves adorn her arms and similar to her sleeves she wears long leggins that end in a stirrup sock fashion. Her nails are almost always painted a dark color both her feet and hands. Personality A girl who prefers to keep a public appearance of a stoic and stone-faced bastion for confidence among her people, Fila shows only the slightest bit of emotion in public whenever Jakobi is around, whether it be getting a rise out of the girl or genuinely making her smile. Many people on Aevervahs assume that Fila is not capable of showing many emotions but that could not be further from the truth. Fila feels that showing exorbitant amounts of emotion will directly lead to her not being taken seriously, as such she hides them away for later to discuss, vent, or just converse about them in private with those she holds close to her. But, as stated before, Jakobi has been the only one to change her mind about showing the least bit amount of emotion in public. Relationships Family Soleki Family Showing great respect to her family and duty to their job to the island, Fila often seems as though she is operating off of programing like a robot rather than being a human. But when she is not showing her public face she is one of the sweetest girls around her family. Significant Other Hensepyth Jevel Jakobi Someone that Fila has known since she was four years old, and been arranged to marry at the time of adulthood since they were the age of six. Many assumed that the relationship would not be one that would work out well with the decision placed on them at such a young age. But through it all, Jakobi and Fila have been shown to the island as a whole that they balance each other out. While Jakobi is the free-spirited and open heart side of the relationship, Fila works as the stoic and stalwart one, keeping Jakobi in line and helping the girl to constantly open up about what she needs to. And by keeping him in line, that sometimes results in having to slap him clear across the floor with her almighty hand. He has helped her to open up more than she realized, openly using her actions to make sure that he does not act like a fool and on a few occasions, laughing openly in public because of the sometimes dopey nature of her husband-to-be. Allies Luha'ub Gol Arcale Usually roped into odd-adventures alongside her fiance, Fila has associated with Arcale since they were young, developing a bond of deep friendship and camaraderie. Alongside Jakobi, Arcale has been the only person that Fila confides any of her personal thoughts about anything on in public. Fila is also the one that often takes care of the rowdiness of the two boys whenever they get into too much trouble with one another or what they are doing. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Fila's skill in both song and dance have given her the ability to move around like water even in the most crowded of spots. Her acrobatic skills combined with her selective use of "Iron Bark" make her deadly to those that are on her bad side. Haki Busoshoku Haki: Often referred to as the Will of the Tree on Aevervahs island, due to the damage output one can demonstrate when using this ability, Fila often coats her extremities in what is actually known as Haki. She focuses mostly on her feet, knees, elbows, hands for offense and selective choices of arms and shins for defense. Misc. skills *Dance: Having grown up partaking in many different rituals and celebrations, Fila is one of the most skilled dancers on the island of Avervahs. *Singing: As a shaman in training, rituals to attend to, celebrations to take part in, Fila is just as skilled in the art of voice as she is in the art of dance. History Early Life Childhood From a young age, FIla has known what most of the things she would need to do in life, but if she were to keep doing them and focus on them she would also find time for herself. A young girl at the time, she wasn't entirely aware of just what that meant but would come to understand it later. Around the age of six, she met Hensepyth Jevel Jakobi, her future husband, and the two at first seemed to be at odds until Jakobi's antics and grand declarations against all odds made her smile and actually take a liking to the bravado that he displayed. The two would become a trio of friends with the addition of Luha'ub Gol Arcale, often being referred to as the Notorious Trio of Avervahs due to the antics that she was pulled in to with the two boys. But as the three grew older they mellowed out much more with Fila being the most mature out of all three of them. It became evident that she was trying to make up for the time she had demonstrated childish behavior in the past and went as far as getting into a heated argument with Jakobi at one festival about her not acting like herself anymore. The two had their first real test at this festival and they managed to pull through it, with Fila declaring to Jakobi that he could do as he wished if he would acquiesce to the customs of the people if his goals could not be achieved in time. As she grew older, close to her eighteenth birthday, Fila would prepare for her big wedding day which would take three days after, much to the chagrin of Jakobi for some reason. Trivia *Fila's character image for before a time skip is Attila from the Fate series *Her post time skip picture (for later use and current saving) is Veloce Visrin from Carciphona. *All three of her names are taken from the names of notable characters in Ori and the Blind Forest Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Fila has been involved in will be linked here. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters